Change Me
by Spherical Wonder
Summary: What they promised never to do was what broke them apart. What they denied could bring them back to each other.


**Warnings: Under-age drinking/smoking, cursing, mentions of sex. **

**[change me]**

He sat on the edge of the lake, his hand gripping a pebble he had fished out of the shallow end. The soft grass tickled his ankle that was slightly exposed, and a light breeze floated across the water. The sky was filled with dark, grey storm clouds and lightning could be seen flickering in the distance if you squinted. Despite the severe thunder-storm warnings, he had come out here to think.

He threw the pebble out into the lake.

_Splash! -_

_One._

_Splash! –_

_Two._

_Splash! –_

_Three._

Then it sunk.

One love he lost.

Two visits to the club to change him.

Three friends he had pulled into his state.

Glaring at the lake, he heard a small beep and immediately grimaced. He fished around in his pocket of his leather jacket, pausing a second to take in his outfit. He wore black skinny jeans, a white shirt underneath his leather jacket, a shark tooth necklace and a killer pair of black and white sneakers. He shook his head, and pulled out his Iphone.

One new text.

He tapped it, opening it and letting his eyes linger on the small text.

'_hey babe, did you hear about this storm? how about you come over… we can, ya know, ;) 3 Donna'_

He snorted, typical Tobin. Always looking for an excuse.

He typed back a quick message saying he couldn't, that he had gotten grounded for being out to late again, and that maybe this weekend would work. She would probably know it was a lie, but he didn't care.

His mom was always home, but knew better then try to stop him when he came back home late now. Or didn't come home at all. She had quickly learned to stay out of his way when he came back drunk, due to their first incident…

_He stumbled into the house, leaving the key in the keyhole and not bothering to shut the door. The smell of alcohol was on his breath and the smell of cigarettes created a bubble around him, polluting the air. He was gasping for his air, panting, and his eyes cold and hard as he glared at the room. He swung around and punched the wall, creating a hole and he hissed in pain and anger. He dropped his beer bottle on the ground and watched it shatter into a million pieces of glass and stalked toward the kitchen, swinging open the door, revealing his mother._

"_Honey, what hap-"_

_Before she could finish, he pushed past her, glancing at her over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. She had her hand over her heart, staring at him in surprise, disgust and shock, but he felt no emotion but anger and he carried on to his room._

_Kicking open the door with his booted foot, he stared at his bedroom. It was neat, tidy, thanks to a certain blonde girl that had lost a bet over if Jerry would lose against Eddie or not. _

_He didn't care anymore._

_He tore open his drawers, throwing clothes everywhere. He threw his sheets and pillows off his bed, he turned over his trash can, and he knocked all the pictures of the gang off his dresser. He ripped the posters of Izzy Gunnar off the walls, stomped on his textbooks and crumpled his homework. _

_When he was done, he moved to the center of the room and let out a wolf-like growl._

_Monster._

He was disgusted with himself.

He skipped school, he had sex with random girls on the street or in the clubs, and he bullied kids and teachers at school when he was there. He failed all his classes, only hung out with Eddie, Jerry, and Milton and their girlfriends. He quit the dojo, watched it close up and Rudy move out. Watched the Black Dragons become one of the highest ranked dojos in the world due to Kim coming back.

He heard a grumble of thunder, and whipped his head up, interrupting his thoughts. The lightning was getting closer, and-

_OH CRAP, WAS THAT THE TORNADO ALARM?_

He scrambled to his feet, disturbing some rocks that tumbled into the lake and splashed him up to mid-thigh. He cursed under his breath, but managed to gather himself and get to the sidewalk, speeding up to a dead sprint for the closest house. He didn't notice how familiar it seemed, didn't remember how much time he used to spend there, how much memories he had there. He jumped the stone steps three at a time, and stumbled toward the door, one hand stopping him from falling into and one ringing the doorbell.

She lifted her head at the sound of the doorbell, mumbling something about people not bothering to check the news and opened the door of the closet located beneath the stairs. Checking to make sure her newly adopted puppy, Bubbles, was still curled up in the corner of the room, she closed the door with a click and walked briskly to the door.

She silently hoped it was her mom, as she was out shopping, but knew she wouldn't be dumb enough to drive out in this weather. Her dad was on a business trip, and he wasn't due back until a week later. She pursed her lips, letting her hand rest on the doorknob. She knew most of the neighbors here, so it was probably someone seeking shelter. She tore the frown off her face and replaced it with a grin that was slightly strained, and opened the door.

**[A/N: My mom does this, she checks outside to make sure none of our neighbors are outside, or else she'll offer them shelter.]**

She didn't expect it to be him.

She let the grin slide from her face.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the doorknob, ready to slam it in his face if he made a move.

"_Jack?_"

He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and somehow found a spot on the ground quite interesting as he stood on her front porch.

He didn't remember this was her house…

Or how beautiful she looked.

"Um, yea, listen… could you just let me in? My house is a few miles from here… and the weather…" He started, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly while gesturing to the sky.

She nodded silently; moving out of the way and holding the door open wider. He slipped in, and she shut the door, taking her time walking back to the closet, not looking back. He followed, looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantle, noticing that some of the pictures were taken down. Suddenly it dawned on him.

She had taken the pictures of them down.

Any pictures including him.

Milton.

Eddie.

Jerry.

Instead, they were replaced by pictures of winning karate tournaments, with her usually holding a first place trophy or a gold medal.

"Are you coming or not?" A voice snapped, and he whipped his head back to look at her. She was holding a door open, presumably to a basement or closet of some-sorts. He startled himself, surprised he couldn't remember what was in that room. He walked sheepishly toward her, sliding into the room, slightly brushing against her. He blushed furiously, but she stayed calm, but it quickly turned to anger as she looked at his feet.

"HEY, WATCH MY FREAKIN' DOG YOU JERK!" She cried, and I jumped, realizing my foot was on something furry and warm.

And growling.

He backed up into the corner of the room, (or closet, he found out), and held his hands up. He looked guiltily as she fussed over the dog, who he figured was a Border Collie mix. The dog's fur was black and white, with a few black dots on the white fur patches, but currently it was sticking straight up as it watched Jack's every movement, his growling slowly getting louder.

"What's his name?" He blurted out, and she glared at him while petting the dog's head.

"Bubbles. And it's a _she._ Don't get any ideas, bad boy." She spat, and then reached up to pull the door closed and sat down, her back against the door.

"I'm not a bad boy."

"…"

"What!"

"…"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you leave me out there?"

"Because I'm a good person."

"Oh."

They sat in silence.

A few minutes later, she lifted her head and seemed to hear something. Frowning, she got up, careful not to disturb Bubbles and slid out of the room.

He sat there waiting for her to return, hoping she wouldn't last long, and was happy when she came back and announced that the tornado hadn't touched down and it was fine. Quickly getting up, he scurried out of the house and watched as she slammed the door in his face the moment he was out.

_Ding._

He glanced down at his cell phone, grimacing, and slid open the new text.

'_baby, look, just sneak out, k? meet me at the club. eddie and grace are already there, and im on my way to your house right now with jerry. 3 donna'_

Walking down the steps, he texted back a quick 'okay' and called Jerry to pick him up.

"Jerry?"

"Yo bro, wassup man? Watcha need?"

"I need you to make a detour."

"Sure, sure, I was on my way to your house – Donna texted me. So, where you want me to stop at?"

"Um… just, ya know…"

"Spit it out, broski, I'm almost there! I have to get to the club quick, my chick no like to be waiting!"

"Alright, alright, I'm at Kim's."

"…"

"Jerry?"

"…"

"JERRY, ANSWER THE FRIGGIN' PHONE!"

"YOU'RE AT KIM'S? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD DONNA'S GONNA KILL YOU, MAN?"

"WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HER!"

"Um… well, uh you see…"

"...oh no, she's in your car, isn't she?"

"…yea…"

"…and you just yelled that I was at…"

"yea…"

"DAMN IT JERRY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?"

"I'm sorry man-"

"JACKSON ANDERSON!"

"…hey babe…"

"WHY ARE YOU AT HER HOUSE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GROUNDED!"

"…you thought I was telling the truth?"

"WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T TRUST HER BOYFRIEND?"

"You never trust me!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I… I…"

"SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Okay, truth was, I was driving to your house to surprise you and I heard the tornado alarm off, and I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of a tornado, and so I went to the closest house! I swear, I didn't even KNOW it was Kim's until I rang her doorbell."

"…"

"Babe, I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry, okay?"

"…okay, but only because you're hot."

"See ya, babe."

He hung up and sighed deeply, sinking down on to the concrete and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Jerry's silver mustang to roll up.

He knocked on the door decorated in graffiti, glancing around the alley nervously to make sure nobody had followed him, Donna and Jerry. The door opened a crack and he whispered the pass code, slipping in and gesturing for Jerry and Donna to follow.

Jerry closed the door behind them and went off to find Kelsey, leaving Donna to confront her boyfriend. While she was applying some lip-gloss, (saying she was _totes _not being seen in the club with her lips in their current 'state'), he examined her outfit and found his eyes darkening in hunger.

She wore a tight pink mini skirt that barely covered her butt, along with a black ruffled blouse that seemed a few sizes too small, as her breasts almost bulged out. She had applied bright pink lip stick and big pink loop earrings, and her dark brown hair was down. She also had black high heels on, and as she spun around to him she whipped on a wide grin and grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. Her other hand trailed down his chest seductively, and put her head on his shoulder, nestling it into his neck.

"You can make it up to me now…" she breathed, moaning a little and started to pull him to one of the private rooms in the back, swishing her hips sexily as she pushed him into one of the open ones. Stumbling, he grasped the end of the wooden bed that was in there and watched as she closed the door, locking it and turning to him.

It was a small room, containing a queen bed and a trash can, and on the bed condoms were provided for couples who used the bed for its 'purpose'.

Even though he wasn't drunk, he was turned on and lost all thoughts except for one.

_I want her._

He shot his arms out, snagging her hand and pushed her onto the bed as she squealed in pleasure and he tore her blouse off, and her hands worked at his belt. He played with the straps of her bra, and closed the gap between their mouths as he lay on top of her. Their tongues met and they battled for dominance for a few moments, before she gave in and let him have control. They both groaned and he didn't hesitate when she asked for what she wanted.

**A/N: Writing that last scene was torture, especially because I'm a Kick shipper and don't exactly write those mushy scenes very well.**

**More to come, most importantly more POV as I only referred to Jack as 'he' and Kim as 'her'.**


End file.
